Kimi Dake no Kakera
is an original solos song performed by Emily Stewart. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Sukoshi hanarete aruku kaerimichi Dokoka samishii kimi no senaka Nagaku nobiteku kage mitsume nagara Koe o kaketai kedo "Ashita mo mata hareru to ii ne" Sonna koto shika ienakutte Minna no mae de wa heiki na furi shite Egao no mama no kimi dakara Wakatte iru yo ichiban chikaku de Itsumo miteta watashi dakara Donna toki mo mae dake o mitsumeteru Sono hitomi ga kasuka ni yurete iru Azayaka ni irodotteku namida mo Mayoi mo kimi dake no kakera Dakara tonari de naite mo iin da yo Te to te gyutto tsunaide Hodoukyou no tesuri ni kaban o narabete Mousukoshi hanashi o shiyou yo Chikara ni naru yo dare yori mikata de Mada tayorinai watashi dakedo Daijoubu zutto aruite kita michi Chanto kyou e ashita e tsuzuiteru Nandodemo tsuyoku saseru itami mo Nayami mo kimi dake no kakera Miagete goran yuuzora mikazuki Sotto kimi ga waratta Michi ga wakaranakutte mo ima o nigetaku natte mo Akiramenai koto no taisetsusa o Kimi ga oshietekureta kara Koko made ganbareta yo Yukkuri to migaiteiku kokoro mo Jikan mo kimi dake no kakera Suki na jibun o dakishimeraretara Kitto kitto Ikutsumono kakera atsume Itsuka wa kanaerareru yume ni naru Kitai akogare kibou ga kirameku Watashi-tachi no mirai e |-| Kanji= 少し離れて　歩く帰り道 どこかさみしい　君の背中 長く伸びてく影　見つめながら 声をかけたいけど 「明日もまた晴れるといいね」 そんなことしか言えなくって みんなの前では　平気なふりして 笑顔のままの　君だから 分かっているよ　いちばん近くで いつも見てた　私だから どんなときも　前だけを見つめてる その瞳が　かすかに揺れている あざやかに彩ってく　涙も 迷いも　君だけの欠片 だから隣で　泣いてもいいんだよ 手と手　ぎゅっと　繋いで 歩道橋の手すりに　かばんを並べて もう少し話をしようよ 力になるよ　誰より味方で まだ頼りない私だけど 大丈夫　ずっと歩いてきた道 ちゃんと今日へ　明日へ　続いてる 何度でも強くさせる　痛みも 悩みも　君だけの欠片 見上げてごらん　夕空　三日月 そっと　君が　笑った 道が分からなくっても　今を逃げたくなっても あきらめないことの大切さを 君が教えてくれたから ここまで頑張れたよ ゆっくりと磨いていく　心も 時間も　君だけの欠片 好きな自分を　抱きしめられたら きっときっと いくつもの欠片集め いつかは叶えられる夢になる 期待　憧れ　希望がきらめく 私たちの未来へ |-| English= Just after we departed on a way back home I saw your back telling me you feel lonely in some way While looking at your long stretching shadow I want to call out to you But I was only able to say "It'd be nice if tomorrow will be sunny again" You pretend to be alright in front of everyone Because you always put on your smile I know it well Because I always watch you from the nearest side I'm only looking at your front, whenever it is Those eyes of you are shaking slightly Your vivid tear And your hesitation, they are a fragment of only you So you can cry by my side And bind our hands together Place our bags on a handrail of the footbridge And let's talk for a bit I'll support you, as your best ally I'm still not reliable, though You'll be fine. The path you've been walking on Will continue in the right direction today and tomorrow Your pain that makes you stronger however many times And your worry, they are a fragment of only you Look up and see the crescent moon in the evening sky It's smiling gently at you You taught me how important it is to not give up Even if I don't know where to go Or I want to run away from the present You did a great job until now Your slowly polished heart And time, they are a fragment of only you If you embrace your own self that you love Surely, surely, By collecting several fragments They will become a fulfillable dream Expectation, aspiration, and hope are shinning Toward our future CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04 (sung by: Emily Stewart) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Emily Stewart